Super Kirby Sunshine
by Runsaway
Summary: Sequel To Super Mario 64 Right Back At Ya!/Super Mario Sunshine Adaption During What Was Supposed To Be A Peaceful Vacation Turned To Be A Cleanup Of Paint-like Goop Who Is This Mario Look-a-like?
1. A Vacation Went Wrong

"It`s ready d. jer the prototype robots are now attacking Pinna Park"  
Said a Mysterious Figure "Good good our plan how is it going?"said a Dark Figure "25% Percent Complete Sir" "WHAT!? I teamed up with the kid who makes paint-like Goop! What is that idiot Doing!?"Screamed the dark Figure "Come on delphino isle will be YOURS soon enough"

DELPHINO AIRSTRIP

"FINALLY its been a month since bowser was defeated im so Excited!"Jer Said "Honey you know too much excitement CAN Kill you!"said his wife Raven "Yeah Hey Look A Video"Lou Said Pointing out a video showing the various parts but one thing showed a mario look-a-like "huh whats that"said tuff suddenly everyone was pushed back as the plane landed roughly "what was That!"Tiff Said Some Toads came out & saw the mess "whats this big Paint-like goop" "its moving!" "now now boys dont touch that stuff"Said Toadsworth Peach saw the fake mario again so did raven "thats strange a Mario Look-A-Like?"Raven Said "We Should Be Cautious"Meta Knight Said "Mario I Think We Should Find Out Something That can Get Rid Of This Mess"Said Lou Mario Went & Saw A Machine In the Distance He Went Over To It It Activated It Said Some Words Then Finally Said "I Am F.L.U.D.D Its Nice To Be Of Your Assiantance"  
He Practincted Using F.L.U.D.D By Spyraing The Big Paint-like Goop In Which Appered "A Pirhana Plant?"Said Jer "Nah Cant Be Its Filled With Goop So Its A Polluted Pirahna Plant"Informed Lou After Sparying Into Its Mouth 3 Times It Disppared & Replacing It Was A Shine Sprite

NEXT TIME:

"Mario Your Under Arrest!"

"Theres MORE Shine Sprites?"

"Mario?" 


	2. Accused

"Aright Fine! We'll give you the Shine Sprites Just Please leave us alone!"They Pleaded as the Boathouse was officially robbed of 24 Shine Sprites

"Thank you for giving us your Shine Sprites Now Dark Lou Let us put these to use!"Dark Jer Said

"Milord we are only uses these to make Dark R-"He was cut off by Dark Jer

"Shh Shh Shh we CAN'T Let the Viewers Find Out or the Author Will KILL US!"Screamed Dark Jer

"Yes Milord"

DELFINO AIRSTRIP

"Mario You Are Under Arrest!"Two Pianta Cops Said

"WHAT!?"Said Jer

COURTROOM

"Court Is Now In Session!"

"As you are in no doubt aware someone has been senselessly defacing fair Isle Delfino using some paint-like substance The accused is charged with polluting our beautiful home and yes endangering our very way of life Indeed how can one not be aware of what is going on Though it is daytime in Delfino Plaza, our poor residents tremble beneath Expert Shine scholars have determined that this darkness has arisen because all of our guardians the Shine Sprites, have vanished from their gathering spot at the Shine Gate The reason? It's quite obvious This horrible graffiti is to blame! Behold this sketch of the perpetrator based on eyewitness descriptions The truth is obvious the guilty party sits among us it is none other then Mario!"

"Overruled! I judge the defendant guilty as charged I hereby order the defendant to clean this entire island Until Isle Delfino is completely free of his vile handiwork Mario shall not be allowed to leave!

Court adjourned!"

JAIL

"This appears to be a predicament Mario Data analysis verifies that the island's inhabitants are indeed troubled by pollution But the pollution itself is not the main problem Mario, you witnessed this object at the Airstrip, correct? It is a Shine Sprite Shine Sprites are the source of power on Isle Delfino They used to gather in great numbers at the Shine Gate But, the graffiti incident has polluted the island and most of the Shine Sprites have fled There is no longer any power to support the peaceful lifestyle of the islanders It is most pitiable The only way to ensure the return of the Shine Sprites is to keep the island from any dirtier The perpetrator is likely at work even as we speak And you Mario, are being treated as a criminal Tomorrow we must do our best to resolve this situation"

_**A/N Well How Was THAT? Anyhow This Was A Long Chapter Hope to get More Oh 7 Since I HATE Blue Coins the shines you get for them are gotten another way I Will See you next Chapter!**_


	3. Rule of Shine

Chapter 3:Rule of Shine

They had been told not to slack off by the cops. Jer decided to go to the main part of Delfino Square leaving Raven. he continued & saw a brown Polluted Piranha Plant.

"What?"Jer said looking at the monster of goop. the Piranha Plant launched brown goop at Jer. the Piranha was about to finish him when Meta Knight cut it with Galaxia.

"be careful, you should not be around here when bad things are happening."Said Meta Knight appearing next to him. Mario appeared with Luigi & everybody else as they saw Shadow Mario appear on top of a Pianta statue that appeared out of the ground after the goop disappeared. he took Peach & ran off.

Lou was able to stop him by kicking him where it hurts, this caused Shadow Mario to run to the statue & painted a portal to a place known as Bianco Hills.

"Got away again!"said Lou as Shadow Mario went into the portal of paint.

Tuff was walking on the Shore as he kicked some rocks. he got out some sand to try & build a sand castle but he saw a Shine Sprite marking on the ground.

"Woah! is that a Shine Sprite painting on the ground?"said Tuff as he saw a Shine Sprite appear out of it & headed for a pillar that was on the ground. he grabbed it.

**SHINE GET!**

Tuff wanted more so he went into the Pipe ahead & appeared on a slide. he went through the slide & grabbed the Shine at the end.

**SHINE GET!**

Tuff wanted **More. **so he went to a house where a Pianta asked him to destroy the crates. he did just so as a Shine Sprite appeared.

**SHINE GET!**

he was asked for a more harder version of it. he had to get rid of towers of crates in this one. it was the same no less. he got another Shine Sprite for it.

**SHINE GET!**

when he got out the team was glaring at him.

"uh..."Tuff said as he took out the four Shine Sprites. Tiff took them. as they went to Bianco Hills.

**At Cornea Mountain..**

Dedede & Escargoon were in a secret cave inside the Volcano. he was speaking with N.M.E about a new monster.

"Sorry triple D. you haven't paid your bills."Said the salesman.

"Well i'll pay them after i get a new monster!"Dedede told the salesman.

"Hm...well let's see.."the salesman pulled out a calculator & typed in some numbers. "you have to pay us **100000000000 **of your salary for a new monster DDD."chuckled the Salesman.

"You heard him! his majesty will pay once you give him a monster!"said Escargoon at the salesman.

"Alright. but i better see money after this."the salesman said as a glowing light appeared in the middle of the room.

**A/N:**new Chapter! what is that monster Dedede ordered? & what will happen to our heroes? we shall see soon.


End file.
